BDSM minus Gray's consent
by L-everlou
Summary: Gray wakes up in a large bed. He has no idea where he is, or who the bed belongs to until a certain pink-haired dragon slayer walks in the room. It looks like Gray's up for a little trouble, when Gray's captor reveals what he wants. Enjoy, if at all possible.


**A/N: Hey'all! This is a story for yukinome23, who's reviewed all my stories so far. Yuki, if you're reading this, I didn't know how long you wanted it, so I wrote as much as I felt would suffice. Personally, I prefer Gray bottoming. However, Natsu was bottoming the whole time in my second story because I was just practicing the attitude-switch. Oh yeeeeeeah, you came for the chapter. Right, right, right... gotta do the disclaimer first, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't oooooooooooooooown, bitches. All rights go to their ACTUAL owners.**

Gray resurfaced from his dream in a large, soft bed that didn't belong to him. He was going to roll out of bed when he noticed the odd handcuffs that chained him to the bed. Then he noticed his lack of clothing.

"Hey! What is this!?" Gray yelled.

"Oh, look. You're awake, now we can have some fun!" A familiar voice floated through the doorway.

"... Natsu?!" Gray recognized.

Natsu stepped into the room, with a smug look. He was swinging a set of keys on a ring.

"Natsu, untie me right now! I never agreed to this!" Gray demanded.

"No way! I haven't topped in forever, you're so selfish... but I'll give you a slim chance of escape. If you can pick the correct key for the handcuffs, I'll fuck you without them on." Natsu compromised.

"Natsu, you're still going to fuck me. It's not much of a game changer." Gray deadpanned.

"...right. Just pick a goddamn key." Natsu demanded, ignoring the ice mage's comment.

"... the red one in the middle." Gray decided, after little thought.

"Fuck, you actually got it right."

"It was the red one? Really?"

"Nope! And now I'm going to turn you inside out!" Natsu declared, setting his hands on Gray's hips. Gray bit his lips at the sensation. Natsu let go of him to take off his shirt and pants. He noticed Gray staring at his naked body.

"Hm? Like what you see?" Natsu asked, seductively. Gray turned red.

"Shut it, you pervert! Untie me now!" Gray yelled, defiantly.

"Don't lie. You know you're getting aroused." Natsu replied, blatantly. The pink-haired master crawled on the bed and in between Gray's legs.

"Gray... I-it's difficult to hold back..." Natsu murmured. He jumped off the bed again and reached into the nightstand. When he resurfaced, he was holding a vibrator, lube, and a cock ring.

"Tada! I came prepared." Natsu laughed, happily. He sat at the side of the bed and moved his hands over Gray's thigh.

"Ugh... stop." Gray shuddered under his warm touch. Natsu ignored him, and moved further down his thigh, towards his ass. Gray hissed when Natsu poked at his entrance.

"Don't. Don't do it." Gray growled. Natsu stuck his tongue out at him, and pushed his first finger in. Gray clenched his mouth shut to keep the moan back. Natsu's second finger was pressing at his entrance, soon. As Natsu pushed it in, he stroked his captive's inner walls, feeling the wet tunnel as he searched for Gray's special spot. Gray jerked away from Natsu when his fingers made contact with the sensitive lump, but he was restricted for the most part, thanks to the handcuffs.

"Why are you holding back your moans? That's not very nice, Gray..." Natsu trailed off. He quickly retracted his fingers.

"Maybe you need some punishment." Natsu suggested, holding up the lube and vibrator.

"Natsu..." Gray trailed off. Natsu applied the lubricant first to his hands, and then the vibrator, by stroking it. When the vibrator was slick with lube, Natsu lined it up with Gray's hole. Gray tightened his jaw as the first inch entered his, and then the second, until the whole vibrator was wedged into him.

"You look so sexy like this..." Natsu commented. He snapped the cock ring onto the base of Gray's cock, which had now begun to swell substantially. Natsu carried the switch to the end of the bed and sat down in front of Gray. Natsu toyed with the dial, and switched it up to 100 percent. The handcuffs were having a hard time restraining Gray as he bucked from the vibrations.

"N-Natsu, I-I can't I c-can't take I-it! Turn I-it off! NATSU!" Gray moaned hysterically, thrashing against his restraints.

"Hmm... nope." Natsu denied, calmly. "P-please... Natsu, n-no more..." Gray sobbed.

"I-I'm going to c-cum..." he cried. The feeling put pressure on his cock, and he let out a final moan before... nothing happened. The cock ring was choking his dick, holding him from his orgasm. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes.

"Hey, listen up. I'm not gonna let you cum until you beg for me to fuck you senseless. And maybe if you're lucky, I'll listen." Natsu smiled, menacingly. Gray mustered up a glare, while shaking violently under the pulse of the sex toy.

"Never. I'll n-never b-beg to y-you." Gray uttered.

"But... you want to cum, right? Ins't it still sex? Just say my name." Natsu coaxed. Gray threw his head at Natsu's, knocking their heads together.

"Ow! Geez, Gray! Fine, you don't seem to need me here. I'll be right back; I need to get something from the store." He said, rubbing his bruised forehead. Gray's eyes widened in shock. Natsu was just going to leave him here? Who knew how long he was going to take?! Gray would never make it; he was going insane as it was! Natsu flashed his signature grin, and waved goodbye.

"NATSU! Get the hell back here!" Gray demanded. Natsu popped back in the doorway.

"Yeeeeees? What can I get you?" He asked, innocently. "Get your ass in bed and fuck me already... "Gray sighed, in embarrassment.

"Well, now... good boy, Gray!" Natsu cheered. The pinkette immediately jumped into bed, switched the vibrator off, and removed it from Gray's dripping hole. Then, the cock ring was taken off. Natsu licked his lips, hungrily.

"I'll take the cuffs off when I'm done." He decided. He bent down and pressed his lips against Gray's. Gray was incredibly responsive, opening his mouth, and flicking his tongue over the dragon slayer's hot cave. Their tongues ran over each other, darting to and fro. When they finally broke, Natsu was as hard as Gray.

"I can't wait anymore; I'm going to fuck you now!" Natsu cried. Natsu quickly lined himself up and pushed into his prisoner.

"Oh, SHIT." Natsu trembled in bliss.

"Gray... you're so tight..." he smiled. Gray gave him a resentful look. Natsu began to pump in and out of Gray, groaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, Graaaaaaay..." the pink- haired teen panted.

"I n-need to cum, Natsu. I'm going crazy, fuckmeharder..." Gray begged, his words tying together near the end. Natsu pulled out and quickly rolled him over to his hands and knees. From there, he quickly thrust in again, submerging himself in Gray's warmth.

"So good..." Natsu murmured.

"I'm g-gonna cum..." Gray collapsed as he emptied himself on the sheets. Natsu continued pounding into him, slamming his thick pole into Gray's tight ass. He fucked him as fast as he could, and finally reached his peak.

"Gray..." Natsu moaned as he came into Gray's ass.

"Natsu, don't ever do that again, I swear to god I'll kill you." Gray threatened.

"Hah... looks like someone still hasn't learned his lesson, huh?"

"W-what?!"

"I'm not taking the cuffs off, now! You still have some things to do!"

Gray sighed. He was in for a rough night. A smile spread across his face. That's how it always was, Natsu did what he wanted. That's what made him so addicting.


End file.
